


Betrothal

by MicoRx



Series: Not a Vacation [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Fuck Tradition, M/M, Sokka is Cocky, They love each other, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24924265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicoRx/pseuds/MicoRx
Summary: Sequel to "Definitely Not a Vacation". Two months later, Zuko abolishes the act preventing same-sex marriage. He definitely had no personal reason whatsoever for doing so. Totally.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Not a Vacation [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803706
Comments: 6
Kudos: 330





	Betrothal

Zuko stared into the turtle duck pond, his mind racing. His appearance didn't show it, however. He looked as calm as ever, but the people who were close to him would see the way his lip moved on occasion as he chewed on him lip and cheek. 

When the Ambassador for the Southern tribe wasn't there, the staff knew to be... gentle with the Firelord. Not that he needed it, they just knew he was jumpy without him around. They knew to be louder with their steps and conversation so that the young Firelord wouldn't jump like a rabbaroo when he was addressed. 

The thoughts racing through his mind at the moment were about said Ambassador, however. They had been officially courting for almost two months now. Zuko didn't know if it were too soon to propose marriage. He just knew he wanted Sokka. And when Sokka wasn't here... he missed him terribly. 

Not only because Sokka made him take care of himself, but that did happen to be a bonus.

Sokka was probably the reason he got up in the morning. Not probably, actually. He was the reason Zuko woke up. Mostly because Sokka took so long to wake up, and Zuko could lay there and study him. That sounded weird, but that's what he did. His eyes always raked over his face, studying every line, every scar, every eyelash... 

Toph would call him pathetic. 

He was.

He was just also very smitten with him, and he honestly thinks that he will remain that way for the rest of his life. The entire palace thinks so too.  
They see the way he smiles around him, the way the palace seems to light up at the mere thought of Sokka coming back... It was clear the staff knew that there would be no arranged marriages for their Firelord. Not over his dead body, at least.

Zuko had brought various scrolls of parchment out with him, but they remained scattered at his sides. If a servant looked close enough they would see various drafts addressing the same sex marriage ban. While everyone in the palace knew of Zuko and Sokka, the rest of the Nation did not. The fact that Zuko was technically breaking the law every time he laid with Sokka did not ever cease to cross his mind. 

It's why he refused to make a move for... two years. Sokka knew now, of course, but the address to his people needed to be written by him. It was personal. He needed for his nation to know exactly how this law effected him.

Without directly saying it, of course. This was politics, after all, and despite his aversion to it, he was good at politics. So was Sokka, but in a different way. Sokka was good at politics in the ' I'm going to say what I want AS A WAR HERO and your ass is going to listen or unless you want the rant of a century'.

Zuko always admired how Sokka could be so effective while being blunt. If only Zuko had that luxury. 

Zuko groaned in frustration and tore out his headpiece, along with the topknot gracing his head. He needed to think as a person not the Firelord right now.  
Immediately he knew what Sokka would say:

"If you have a problem with what people do in bed then maybe you need to stop fantasizing about it."

Then he would smirk as whatever dignitary sputtered and then they would be on their way. But Zuko couldn't say that. Even if he really wanted to. 

Zuko knew that they could just be married in the water tribe, following their traditions, but he also wanted for his nation to be free. Free to love as he does. He knows that they can't realistically do anything to him, but his people suffered under this law. There was no real benefit for anyone but people Zuko honestly had no respect for.

He let out a breath, his hair moving with the gust of air he let out. He had a lot to do.

-

Weeks later, he sat in the throne room and listened to the various dignitaries that demanded monthly meetings. At the end of said meeting, Zuko rose. Gone was the wall of flames, the raised pedestal. He was on equal level with his people. (The throne was still mosr extravagant than their chairs, though.)

He let out a slow breath as the room quieted. 

"Starting today, the marriage act will be abolished. This act is very close to me. If anyone has any disagreements, please. Let me hear them." He made eye contact with everyone in the room, and they were all either unaffected or knew better than to speak against him. Not when it comes to the rights of his people.

Zuko nodded at the silence, before waving them off. A servant stepped forward and wrung her hands once the room emptied. "My lord?"

Zuko looked up from his scrolls, gesturing for her to go on. 

"If I may be so bold... I hope I may serve you at your wedding." She bowed to him, a small smile on her face.

Zuko started in surprise, before clearing his throat. "Is it that obvious?"

"Yes, my lord. I speak for the staff when I say we have been looking forward to preparing for your celebration. Water tribe decorations are fun to have."  
The word 'fun' being used to describe the palace was new, so Zuko found himself easing. He straightened with pride as he looked at her. He recognized her. Ali was the servant who's son was sick last month, so he sent medicine for him when he heard of her reason for leave. 

"Ali, your support means everything. Thank you." He said quietly, before she dismissed herself and he found himself walking a bit more happily than normal back to his study.

-

Zuko had found a redstone that somewhat mimicked the water tribe's traditional stone used in betrothal necklaces. He spent weeks working on it, throwing away many attempts made that either cracked or came out wrong due to Zuko not being careful enough with the carving knife. He knew this had to be perfect.  
When it was finished, Zuko stared at the necklace in pride. in the background was a softer take on the Fire Nation insignia, and in the foreground was a simple rendition of Sokka's defining tool. His boomerang. He knew it was somewhat trivial, but it was all he could think of as a symbol of their union. The Fire Nation wasn't applauded for their creativity.

He hid the necklace in his pillowcase, and found himself gripping it as he slept, waiting for Sokka to come home. It was no secret that Sokka was here most of the time anyway. 

-

When Sokka came back, Zuko was bombarded by a very excited man. Sokka tackled him, as he always did, and Zuko held him at the waist for as long as he could justify before putting him down. "Welcome back." Zuko said quietly, looking up at Sokka after he was placed back on his feet.

Sokka beamed and kissed his cheek, before wrapping his arm around Zuko as they walked into the palace. "Soooooooooooo..." Sokka drawled, tilting his head. "When were you gonna tell me about the marriage law abolition?"

Zuko cleared his throat but otherwise showed no emotion. "I wasn't aware it affected you."

Sokka pursed his lips and shoved Zuko to the side, making Zuko laugh. "Yeah, it totally doesn't affect me. Not at all. I totally haven't been in love with you for two years and courting you for two months. Marriage never crossed my mind!"

Zuko rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Sokka."

"Then stop holding my hand."

Zuko paused, a small silence filling the air. "...No."

Sokka snickered and kissed Zuko's cheek again, hugging him. "I missed you, Sparky."

"I missed you too, Sokka." Zuko said quietly, burying his head in Sokka's chest for a moment. "The kitchen staff did as well. I imagine they're looking forward to making your dishes from the Water Tribe again."

"I mean, who wouldn't?" Sokka said, linking their hands again as they walked out to the gardens. 

Zuko felt his throat go dry as they sat near the turtleduck pond. Sokka began to feed the ducklings with the bread he had in his pocket. Always prepared. "...how long has that bread been in your clothes?"

"Just an hour." Sokka answered, rolling his eyes. "You think it's been there since the last time I left? Who do you think I am?"

"Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe." Zuko said dryly, his lips twisting into a grin as Sokka punched his arm.

"I'm not that bad!" Sokka protested, gently pressing the tips of his fingers against the head of a turtleduckling as it got closer. Why do all animals love Sokka?

"No, I suppose you aren't." Zuko amended, leaning against Sokka's side as they sat together. Zuko gently toyed with the necklace in his robes. He felt his stomach go uneasy, before he pushed it down. He was confident Sokka would say yes. He knew he would. Sokka did just admit to having thought about marrying Zuko. (Even if it was through sarcasm.)

"Sokka." Zuko said, leaning off of him and sitting on his own. Sokka looked at him, raising an eyebrow. Zuko cleared his throat before continuing. "You are... the entire reason I wake up. You are compassionate, and kind, and an amazing leader." Zuko let out a breath, before looking Sokka in the eyes. Sokka knew what was going on, clearly, by the suppressed smile on his face. "Dammit Sokka! You know you can help me out here."

"Nah I kind of need the ego boost. Go on." Sokka motioned for Zuko to continue, making the Firelord huff in irritation. 

"You're also cocky, and sarcastic, and annoying, and I kind of want to punch you-"

"Yet you never do."

Zuko pressed on. "-but in the same breath I want to be with you for all time. Until we're both old, and I want to look on the peaceful Nations we built together. I know I will never be able to tire of you, no matter how much you try to make me." Zuko pulled out the betrothal necklace. "I know it isn't traditional for the stone to be red, but we've mixed traditions before. And we will continue to do so." Zuko paused and looked away awkwardly. "If you agree to marry me, anyway."

Sokka smiled and looked at the design, before leaning forward and kissing Zuko. It was soft and it was only for a second, before Sokka pulled away. "Am I supposed to put it on myself?"

"Of course not. You make sure you never do anything for yourself as long as I'm here." Zuko muttered dryly, clasping the necklace on Sokka. 

Sokka laughed. "Then does that mean you don't want me to put yours on you?" He asked, holding out the necklace he had carved. 

Zuko paused before covering his face in his hands. "Are you telling me... we both planned to propose... at the same time?"

"Seems appropriate." Sokka commented, kneeling behind Zuko and clasping the necklace around Zuko's neck. Afterwards he engulfed Zuko in a hug from behind and peppered kisses directly above the betrothal necklace. Zuko couldn't help but laugh as he was showered in attention from the water tribesman.


End file.
